Never Grow up
by EclipseJasper
Summary: This is a few little stories based on Taylor Swifts Never Grow up


I do not own twilight, or this song the lovely Taylor Swift does

I wrote this after I herd the song Never grow up by Taylor Swift.

I love that song, it means so much to me and how I wish I never grew up.

So this is what I wrote using the lyrics.

Lyrics are in bold.

**Your little hands wrapped around my finger**

**And it's so quiet in the world tonight**

**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**

**So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight**

I was rocking Nessie to sleep standing by the front windows in the little cottage. She has decided that because we did not need to sleep that she did not want to sleep either. But as most people who needed to sleep her eyes had got heavy and she started to fall of to sleep. I had picked her up and stood by the window looking out into the peaceful night forest. Nessie had her little fingers wrapped around my little finger. She was getting bigger and bigger by the day. I looked down at her in her peaceful sleep. She had a little smile on her face, I put her hand on my face and she was dreaming of the day she had had.

**To you, everything's funny**

**You got nothing to regret**

**I'd give all I have honey**

**If you could stay like that**

Me and Edward had took her over to the big house. Carlisle was at work, Esme, Rose and Alice had gone on a hunt leaving just Jasper and Emmett in the house. As soon as we had walked though the door Nessie had jumped out of Edward's arm and ran over uncles on the sofa in the middle of a car race on the PS3 Emmett had got. Nessie was still quite little and sitting between her big uncles made her look even smaller. There handed her a control and started a new game. Nessie won the game so Emmett lost. Emmett being the sore loser ordered a re-mach. They played 5 more times and each time Emmett lost. It brought a smile to my face to see Nessie acting like a kid should, laughing so much over her big uncle getting mad to losing to a girl.

I walked into her bedroom, moving the teddies of the bed each resenting each member of her family. There was a big teddy bear from Emmett, a smaller teddy with a cowboy hat on for Jasper, a teddy with a doctors uniform on from Carlisle, a fairy teddy from Alice a toy car from Rose, a wolf from Jake, a fish from Charlie, a lion from Edward and a lamb from me. I carefully put Nessie on the bed and pulled the blankets up.

"I love you" I said when I kissed her head. I walked backwards out of her room. Just as I closed the door I switched the little light on that projects stars onto the ceiling. I walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

**You're in the car on the way to the movies**

**And you're mortified your mama's dropping you off**

**At 14, there's just so much you can't do**

**And you can't wait to move out**

**Someday and call your own shots**

"Mum, please can you drop me off around the block please" Nessie pleaded with me.

"No, I have to make sure you get there safely and you are ok" I said keeping my eyes on the road in front of me.

"But non of the other kids are having there parents dropping them off, I will look so un-cool if you drop we off, especially in this old thing. Why did you have to came in dad's car? What about yore car? That is cool and if you came in that I would let you drop me off outside" She stated in a matter of fact tone.

She had been morning at me all the way hear.

"Renesmee do not use that tone with me. 1st we are using dad's car because I do not like to draw attention to us and 2nd not many 5 year olds look 14." I said looking at her. I looked back to the road just as we pulled up in front of the cinema

"You know mum you are getting so old fashioned, I cannot wait till I am older and I can do those things, but with my family I jess I never will because they are always there" she got out and slammed the door behind her.

I wish she could grow up at the same rate as her friends. I can remember when she was little.

**But don't make her drop you off around the block**

**Remember she's getting older too**

**And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJs getting ready for school**

The hole family had decided to move because Carlisle was pushing his age limit. We had not moved to far away, just up to Vancouver in Canada. Jacob, Charlie and the rest of my family who knew about me could still come a visit.

The 'kids' of the family had decided to go to high school and Carlisle back to work but because of Nessie growing fast she could not go to school but she got home schooled by Esme. One morning Edward got up put on some P,J's and decided to make Nessie some breakfast of eggs because that is the only human food she would eat. Edward got to the kitchen and put on his I-pod to some of his classical music when I herd Nessie get out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Morning baby, I am making eggs. How did you sleep?" he asked her

"Good" she paused "Daddy?"

"Yes"

"Will you teach me to dance? Because I saw Nana and Papa do it and I wanted to learn but when I asked Jake he said he could not dance so I thought if you teach me then I can teach Jake" she asked him

"Yes of course, Nessie, come here" He said back to her

I decided to get up then to see, I put on some P,J's and walked into the kitchen. When I got there I stood in the door looking at Edward with Nessie in his arms dancing to the same song me and Edward danced to on our wedding night. I wished she would say this little.

**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**

**Memorize what is sounded like what your dad gets home**

**Remember the footsteps, remember the words said**

**And all your little brother's favourite songs**

**I just realized everything I had is someday gonna be gone**

NPOV

"Nessie? What are you doing?" Mum said to me leaning on the doorframe of my room

"You know when I wanted to re-decorate my room but I did not want to forget it, I took lots of pitchers of it, I found 'em" I said back, holding up the pitchers

"Yes, you used the hole memory car and you demanded your dad to print them all off and you and nana made a big collage with them the next day and you put it on your newly decorated room. How could I forget you bossed everyone around it was funny watching your uncle Emmett get scared from a little girl" mum said back walking in the door and sitting on my bed.

We sat there for hours looking at all the pitchers I have found.

There was one Nana took as I jumped into dad's arms after him and mum came back from a week long 2nd honeymoon. I had missed them so much. I had herd his footsteps coming up the wood stairs to the house. My dad much like the rest of my family have a different sound of footsteps that only the vampire ears that I have let me hear.

It was a week after they had come back that they took me down to Forks to see the wolf pack. Over the years they had become excepting of me and my family, even Sam's pack had.

Now at the grand old age of 21 and about to go off to Dartmouth to study to become a doctor like my papa. I had waited to go because when I was 3 Rebecca and Paul had a baby boy and me and him became like brother and sister. He wanted to become a Doctor also and me and him were going to Dartmouth, so I had to pretend to be 18 but that is ok because I am going to be with my best friend. Me and him became friends when I was having a day with my boyfriend Jacob when I was 18. He took me to his house and he was there listening to him music and we got chatting and we were friends ever since.

**So here I am in my new apartment**

**In a big city, they just dropped me off**

**It's so much colder than I thought it would be**

**So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on**

We had just go into the flat I would be saying in while I was at Dartmouth, no family just me and my best friend. He was just next door to me but I still felt alone. My mum and dad had just dropped me off and we said a teary goodbye. Even thought we were going to live forever I still missed them. I missed my goofy uncles and crazy aunts. I missed my loving Papa, Nana and Grandpa Charlie. I missed my loving boyfriend and his family. But most of all I missed my momma and daddy.

I got into bed leaned over to turn the nightlight that shines stars on the ceiling that I have not used since I was 3 because I thought it was babyish. My dad bought it me the night after the Voltori came for me. I got scared that they were going to come and get me in my sleep.

I rolled over in my blanket my Nana made for me and cried myself to sleep, wishing that I did not grow up fast, I wish I was still little it was so much less scary than the big wide world.


End file.
